Together
by obstinance-as-an-artform
Summary: He pressed his fingers against the cracked glass of the window, his eyes observing the storm that was blustering outside. The heavy light illuminated his sallow skin, making him appear almost translucent. HG oneshot.


**Together**

Caliginous rain clouds dotted the overcast sky, providing the midsummer day with its unusual cold, dreary weather. Soft torrents of rain cascaded from the dark, heavy clouds, drenching those who walked the crowded streets of London. The window in the topmost corner of the old, rickety house overlooked these streets, allowing the inhabitants of Number 12, Grimmauld Place to watch as those below them scrambled underneath umbrellas and newspapers to find proper shelter.

She found herself there again, perched atop of an old stool she had found while rummaging through the attic, staring wistfully out of the aged, slightly cracked window. She longed to free herself of the musty, unfamiliar home in which she had been forced to remain. She ached to feel a soft breeze tickle her cheeks, or the slight drizzle of rain against her skin. She yearned to be outside, engulfed in the world of the living, but even she knew that such things were not possible.

The Second War was raging. The attacks were so commonplace now that it was difficult to decipher between individual occurrences. Countless lives had been lost; the war had claimed several of those she loved. Families much like her own had been ripped apart by the destruction, leaving the lives of those left behind broken and desolate. Institutions that had once stood so magnificently were now nothing but piles of dirt and rubble. She would never forget the day she had watched the towering castle of Hogwarts crumble into nothingness.

Few places were safe these days. Places that had once been used for refuge were now either nonexistent or had been taken over by dark wizards. She was currently living inside of one of the scarce safe havens, concealed from all onlookers with the protection of the Fidelius Charm. They had told her that remaining within the confines of Order Headquarters was of utmost importance; her safety was all that mattered. As she continued staring out of the window, her features languid, she began to understand how Sirius had felt, trapped within a place he had detested with every last fiber of his being.

She wanted to fight. She didn't want to be safe if it meant being useless. There was much she could do for this war, she knew; the others, on the other hand, were not willing to put her in jeopardy to make use of her talents. They had told her that this was not her battle to fight. Despite her arguments and protestation, they had not relented. She was to remain in Number 12, Grimmauld Place, spending her days lying dormant in her bedroom, or sitting at the window, never allowing her hope to rise.

She was lonely. Various Order members popped in occasionally, but everyone was so preoccupied with the war that these visits were few and far between. She had not seen her brothers for months—she was unsure if they were even alive. Her father had perished long ago, near the beginning; her mother, heartbroken, had died not long after. Her brothers were afraid, she knew. Afraid of losing her like they had lost their parents—it was their fear that kept her locked inside of the old, empty house.

She longed for the days before the war, when things had been calm and peaceful. She longed to return to her days at Hogwarts, going through her days smiling, the only worry weighing on her mind being the looming threat of her Potions final. She ached to feel the sun on her shoulders once more, to feel the cool, refreshing water of the lake rolling softly over her bare feet. She yearned to hear his laughter float through her ears, to see his crooked grin that made her knees go weak, to feel his lips brush lightly against her own. She brought her fingers to her lips, remembering the way his had felt pressed against them.

The sky was vast and open, tempting her to burst through the window and fly like she used to. She remembered flying, and the rush that came immediately after she began to soar through the clouds, the wind biting at her exposed skin. Flying used to offer her an escape from the world, an escape from life, an escape from it all. She wondered if now, after all that had happened, it would offer her the same release.

"I hate this," she said, her words echoing off of the walls. She pressed her forehead lightly against the window, allowing the cool surface to soothe her restless mind.

"So do I." She jumped away from the window, gasping in surprise as his voice penetrated her ears. He approached her slowly, limping, his shaggy hair falling around his face, long and unkempt.

She had not seen him for years. Years he had been gone from her, fighting in the battle when she could not. But he was there now, standing before her, his slightly aged face still holding the boyish charm that, she realized, still drove her wild.

He pressed his fingers against the cracked glass of the window, his eyes observing the storm that was blustering outside. The heavy light illuminated his sallow skin, making him appear almost translucent.

"I miss this," he said after a long while, slowly slipping away from the window.

"What do you miss?" she asked him quietly, her heart beating wildly in her chest, shocked by the mere presence of him.

"Everything. Life before the war. Hogwarts. Quidditch. You." He turned then, his eyes finding hers, and in that moment when green collided with brown, she knew that somehow, everything would be all right.

"This isn't anyone's battle," he said, stepping closer to her. "But we've got to fight it. You and I. Together."

Ginny looked deep into Harry's emerald eyes, finding the fire that had been missing for so long. She extended her hand and allowed her fingers to brush against his cheek gently. His skin was smooth and soft, just how she remembered. She knew, then, that he was right. It was time for her to leave the constraints of the old home and enter the battle.

She nodded, allowing a faint smile to spread across her lips. "Together," she confirmed.


End file.
